5 mysterious girls
by MryantP
Summary: What happens when 5 little mysterious girls arrive at Anubis? How come they look like Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy when they were younger? And how does Nina and Eddie know them? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Natalie

*Set after season 2*

Another day at Anubis House. The sun is out and the sky was clear.

Everyone was watching a movie.

That is when a _RING, RING, RING._

"I'll get the door," Trudy walked up to the door and opened it. She saw a mysterious little girl who looked a lot like Nina.

"May I help you, sweetie?" Trudy exclaimed wondering why there was a girl with no parents right in front of her.

"I'm looking this person," the girl handed Trudy a picture. The picture was Nina.

"Uh! Nina! Someone is here for you." Trudy called out and Nina came running in.

"You, what are you doing here?" Nina's eyes open wide and had a dark aura.

"I can explain." the girl responded and blinked.

"You better or else your going back." Nina glared.

Nina took the mysterious girl upstairs to her room, leaving a confused Trudy standing there.

* * *

*Nina's and Amber's Room*

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked very angry.

"I've come to see daddy! Mommy" the little girl cheerful said and jumped.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Nina questioned and took her hand, "And are our friends with you?"

"I don't know and yes my friends are here. They said I had to find you or Uncle Eddie!" the girl answered very jumpy.

"Okay, but next call me before you come here." Nina sighed and went back to the hallway with the strange girl. Nina was getting worried because the mysterious girl wasn't supposed to be here.

* * *

*Back down stairs*

Nina and the mysterious girl walked in.

"Nina, what took you so long?" Amber asked before looking at the little girl. When she looked at the little girl, her eyes widen very big. Everyone then turned around. Everyone's eyes widen except for Nina and Eddie.

"Just talking with my...cousin." Nina replied but a big pause.

"Why does she look so much like you? What is her name?" Amber wondered and everyone else too.

"My name is Natalie! Nice to meet you!" the little girl exclaimed and hopped to a seat.

"Nice to meet you." everyone except Eddie said and went back to watching except for Patricia and Amber.

"Nina, why does Natalie look so much like you?" Patricia wondered. Amber wondered too._  
_

"I'm not really sure." Nina innocently while Amber thought otherwise.

"How old is she?" Patricia questioned and put her finger on her chin.

"I'm 12!" Natalie responded and pulled Nina's shirt.

"Mysterious," Patricia muttered and wrote on a notepad. They continued to ask questions and Natalie was tired, she fell on Nina.

* * *

*Meanwhile with Natalie's friends*

"Man, what's taking Natalie so long?" a girl with red highlights asked very annoyed because another with blonde hair was fixing her hair.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure she's fine." a girl with a book said and turned to the next page.

"But I'm really annoyed because of blondie here." the girl with red highlights said and glared at the blonde. The blonde stopped playing with her hair.

"Oh _, stop with the glaring, your scaring _." another girl with a phone giggled.

"How about we go find Natalie! You know she's always a klutz!" the girl with the book suggested and closed her book

"Okay!" they all agreed and ran to find Natalie.

* * *

Who is Natalie and how does Nina and Eddie know her?


	2. Chapter 2: Four other girls

New chapter! Yippee

* * *

*House*

"So Natalie, have any special talents?" Amber asked wondering if she has powers.

"Yes!" Natalie answered annoyed. Natalie yawned because of non-stop question.

"What is it?" Amber said quickly.

"Singing! And dancing!" Natalie explained and jumped.

"Show me!" Amber took out her cellphone while Patricia just took some notes.

"No." Natalie disagreed and crossed her arms.

"Why not," Amber pouted, "I wanna see you."

"I only do it with Angel, Paige, Lexi, and Julia." Natalie explained and looked at the floor.

"Who are they?" Amber and Patricia didn't know how those people.

"Natalie's friends." Nina answered for her.

"I wish they were here." Natalie whispered while holding a necklace that was shaped like Nina's locket.

Then everyone heard a big boom. They all ran to the front door. They all saw four girls who like Joy, Mara, Patricia, and Amber when they were 12

"W-Who are you?" Joy, Patricia, Mara, and Amber asked very shocked like everyone else except Nina and Eddie.

"Natalie, there you are," a girl who looked like Amber ran up to Natalie, "We've been worried." The blonde who looked like Amber hugged Natalie until she realised there was other people around, she already knew who they were.

"Angel, you killing me, let go." Natalie tried to breathe. Angel let go of her.

"Hi I'm Angel!" the girl who looked like Amber said and held out her had. Nina and Eddie had a dark aura but Nina's was a little more dark.

"I'm Paige! Nice to meet ya!" the girl who looked like Patricia said in a British and American accent.

"Wow she has both a British and American accent!" Joy exclaimed.

"Fascinating." Fabian whispered to himself, "Usually one person has one or no accent." Nina and Eddie get very nervous.

"I'm Lexi," the girl who looked like Mara said in an annoyed tone and went back to her book.

"And I'm Julia!" the last girl who looked like Joy said, playing on her phone.

"You four. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Nina angrily said but no one noticed except them five girls. "I'll be back." She dragged the five girls into the laundry room, like Trudy, everyone was confused except Eddie.

* * *

*Laundry Room*

"You four. What are you doing here?" Nina's aura darkened even more than ever.

"We're here because Mummy thought it was a bad idea to leave Natalie alone." Lexi said then heard a vase break.

"SORRY!" Natalie shouted in an apologetic voice.

"Alright! But your all leaving next week." Nina said. "Also you cannot tell anyone about your parents. Understood?"

"Yes!" they all replied.

They all went back to the hallway.

* * *

*Hallway*

Nina and the girls enter.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm hungry!" Natalie complained.

"Mommy?" Patricia asked

"Well she's an only child like me and her parents are always busy. So she thinks I'm like her mom and sister." Nina explained.

"Oh?" everyone says.

"Oh Natalie, you said you were hungry?" Julia questions, Natalie nods, "Okay, I will make something."

"Can I help?" Joy asked her.

"Sure, my mom always helps me." Julia said.

"Okay!" Joy and Julia head to the kitchen and decide to make chocolate chips. It turned into a contest. They got tied since the cookies tasted the same.

"Mmm, Julia, Joy, these cookies are great." Natalie exclaimed

"Thanks!" they both said. Paige, Julia, and Alfie were eating cookies. Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Amber, Mick, and Joy were eating some leftover cheesecake. Natalie, Angel, Lexi were having hot chocolate. And Nina was drinking coffee.

"Nina, why are you drinking coffee, you don't really drink coffee?" Amber asked.

"Mommy always drinks coffee with daddy!" Natalie explained and got some hot chocolate on her shirt. "Oww."

"Natalie, I'm not your mom." Nina got up and cleaned her shirt. Nina had a motherly aura, Fabian had a slight blush at that.

"But-" Nina cleaned her mouth. Then Nina's phone rang. Nina answered it.

"NINA, YOU THERE!" a big voice screamed through the phone

"Yes! A..Amy." Nina covered her ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OH! I GET IT NOW. ANYWAY, ME AND MAY WILL BE THERE, TOMORROW." Amy screamed into the phone. Everyone covered their ears.

"But it's only been a day." Nina insisted but got cut off.

"SORRY NINA BUT I'M COMING TO CHECK ON MY DAUGHTER. YOU KNOW SHE IS MY PRECIOUS THING BESIDES MAKEUP AND MY HUSBAND. SO SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Amy hanged up. Nina turned off her phone and sighed.

"Why does she and May have come?" Nina muttered.

"Yay! Mommy and Lexi's mommy's coming tomorrow." Angel exclaimed and clapped.

"This is bad." Eddie muttered and looked down

Nina looked at her watch. "Oh look at the time, Natalie, Julia, your moms sent me a text saying you have to sleep at 9 o'clock."

"AWWWWWWW." they both complained. They both went upstairs and Natalie had a sad expression.

"Hey Lexi, Paige. Why is Natalie sad?" Joy asked.

"Well! Paige should I tell them?" Lexi whispered softly.

"I think so, besides it won't hurt." she responded

"Well...

* * *

What will Lexi tell them?


	3. Chapter 3: Amy and May

"Well...Natalie's dad has disappeared."

"!"

"He met Natalie's mom when they were in high school. When they were 20, they gotten married. Natalie's, Paige's, Angel's, Julia's, and My parents were all friends and even got married on the same day. Our moms also gave birth to us on the same day, weird coincidence right? But after Natalie's tenth birthday, Natalie's dad had lung cancer. Natalie's mom was depressed so much during that time. When he was cured a year later, he suffered memory loss. Then about 3 weeks later, Natalie's dad had disappeared and was no where to be found. Natalie didn't want to lose any else." Lexi finished. Everyone was crying, even Lexi herself.

"Poor thing." Amber said.

"I have a question." Patricia said.

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"What are your parents names?" Patricia asked.

"_Uh...What am I going to say? I shouldn't have told them." _Lexi thought. "Uh..Ummm."

"Tell us." Jerome said. "Everyone wants to know." Everyone except Eddie lean in, so they can hear better.

_"UM, JUST THINK OF SOMETHING THAT COMES TO YOUR MIND!_" Lexi thought in her mind. "Um, well my parent names," everyone leaned closer," are-."

"Bed time, Lexi, Paige, Angel." Nina called.

"Yes." the three called and went upstairs.

Nina's Room:

"Sorry Nina. I told them too much. i'm really sorry." Lexi apologized.

"It's fine, they will find out sooner or later." Nina said and went to bed.

* * *

Next Day:

Nina's POV

I woke up that morning and my phone rang.

"NINA, I'M AT ANUBIS HOUSE WITH MAY. CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR." Amy's voice rang through the phone

"Okay. I'm coming." Nina hanged up and changed into her causal clothes. She walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Nina, nice to see you." Amy hugged her. She was wearing sunglasses, a very pink hat, and a scarf.

"Hi Nina," May waved, "It's so good to see you." She was wearing stuff like Amy only in green.

"Yeah! You too." Nina smiled.

Everyone heard the ruckus and went over to the door. Eddie went in front of the crowd.

"Eddie, it's so good to see." Amy went up and hugged him. Patricia was a tiny, tiny bit jealous. "Now where's my beauty daughter of mine." At that moment, Lexi and Angel came down.

"MOMMY!" Angel exclaimed and ran down the stairs to her mommy. Lexi did the same to her mom only walking and not being so loud.

"Oh hi sweetie." Amy said, "How's _Anubis House _so far?" Amy asked, empathizing the words Anubis House.

"Great but I miss my daddy, uncles, and aunties." Angel answered, sighing.

"Aw, they missed you too." Amy hugged her daughter. "Anyway, where are those lovely boyfriends of you five." Amy eagerly wondered.

"_They already have boyfriends. Aw young love." Joy, Mara, and Amber all thought._

"What boyfriend?" Eddie darkly said and had a very unusual aura. Paige just smiled,"Auntie Amb-Amy, you weren't suppose to say anything, you know how certain someone doesn't want me to date."

"Whoops," Amy covered her mouth, "I forgot, sorry Paige."

"Eddie, you okay?" Patricia flicked his forehead, "You don't look okay. Do you have a cold again?"

"I'm fine." Eddie slumped and went opened his bedroom door. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Anyway back to the boyfriend talk, Natalie, who's your boyfriend again?" Amy asked and rummaging her purse for something.

"Ryan, remember?" Natalie exclaimed. For some reason, Fabian had a protective aura but didn't show it.

"Amy, I think you should talk about this later!" May said.

"FINE!" Amy agreed

"Oh you two want some tea?" Nina asked very politely.

"Sure!" May answered. The three went to the dining room and drank some time

Time pass:

"Oh Nina." May took a book out. Everyone was listening to their conversation except Eddie, who is still in bed.

"Yes."

"I need to leave now."

"Why?"

"Well I have to shop for new clothing with my lovely husband." May handed her a book. "I need you to read this because it will be useful for later. BYE." May walked out and left Anubis House.

"Wait, what is this book?" Nina asked/shouted but it was already too late, she had left. Meanwhile:

Nina walks in the house and finds...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Again! HAHA! You have to expect this in every chapter. Who is May and why did she give Nina the book?


	4. Chapter 4: Someone has called

_Nina walks in the house and finds..._confetti and cake on the floor.

"AMY! AMBER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nina screamed out really loud that Victor came downstairs very angry that you can see a buffalo on his face.

"What was that ruckus?" Victor angrily said. Amy was very nervous, she looked like she wasn't supposed to be seen by him. "You," Victor pointed to Amy, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to use the ti-" he stopped because he realized that everyone besides Amy, Eddie, and Nina were confused about what he said.

"Victor, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Alfie.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Go and clean this up. ALL OF YOU." Victor shouted the last part before going up stairs to work on paperwork or maybe it was something else.

Everyone was silent until Amber and Amy realized something and screamed, "NO I HATE CLEANING." Nina and Eddie chuckled a little.

"Sorry Amber, Amy but you have to clean this up since you made this mess." Nina grabbed the mop and bucket and gave this to them.

"Ugh! I hate this!" they both complained and turned away from Nina, "Besides a millionaire doesn't do work." Everyone saw the similarly of the two.

"Hey Amy, why are you acting like Amber?" Patricia asked very curious of why they are alike. Amy backed away nervously.

"Uh...hhh." Amy was really nervous that sweat was coming out of the back of her head, and she never sweats. Amy's cell then rang. She picked up.

"Hello. Who's that?" Amy welcomed.

"Oh Amb-Amy, it's...Peyton"

"Oh Peyton what's up?"

"I'm going to visit tomorrow with Joyce"

"REALLY? WE COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER WHEN YOU COME."

"Uh I'm only going because Edward misses his little sis and Natalie."

"AWW! Edward misses Natalie. Cute!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I gotta go okay?"

"Bye!" Amy ended the call. "Paige, Natalie, guess what."

"What?" Paige and Natalie asked.

"Edward or should I say Ryan is coming tomorrow!" Amy exclaimed while Natalie jumped in excitement. Paige just looked like she didn't care.

"Who is Edward?" Fabian asked getting a little protective but no one notice.

"Oh Paige's twin slash older brother." Amy answered so excited.

"How come you called Edward, Ryan?" Fabian questioned and Patricia was writing the conversation down.

"Because Edward likes to be called Ed or Ryan. I don't know why he wants to be called Ryan." Amy sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"I know why!" Natalie exclaimed and everyone turned around even Nina and Eddie, "Because he looks almost like one of those rockstars and that was what I first called him." Amy and Amber squealed.

"I can't wait to take pictures of Edward and Natalie." Amy muttered with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh man." and hopped off the couch.

"What is it Amy?" Nina questioned.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." Amy whined.

"How about the hotel down the road." Nina suggested very annoyed. Amy hit her head because she realized she was idiot for not remembering there was a hotel down the road.

"Okay. Bye Angel. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy hugged her daughter and went out the door. "See you guys later."

Everyone replied goodbye. As soon as the Anubis House door was closed, Everyone started asking questions.

"Why is Amy so much like Amber?"  
"How come Paige has a twin?"  
"Who is Peyton?"  
"How come Peyton and Joyce are coming?"  
"Why does Amy want a sleepover with Joyce and Peyton?"

Everyone kept asking questions until Nina shouted, "SHUP UP!" Everyone went dead silent and looked away. "Let's just eat some dinner." everyone nodded except Eddie.

"Okay Natalie, Paige, Angel, Lexi, and Julia, let's go to dinner." Nina called.

Nina and the little girls went to the dinner table to see...

* * *

I think you guys are used to the cliffhangers. BTW: If your wondering why Natalie called her boyfriend Ryan is because I thought it would be better if you didn't find out that Edward is actually Natalie's BF. If you don't get it then you can asked me

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Peyton and Joyce

Nina and the little girls went to the dinner table to see...Alfie and Jerome having a stupid food fight. Angel and Lexi decided to join in. Although during the food fight, Angel's dress got ruined; she complained that her dress was covered in spaghetti sauce. Amber also complained when Jerome "accidentally" spilled water over her. Alfie ended up calming down both of them.

NEXT DAY:

"Mommy. Mommy. MOMMY!" Natalie kept shaking Nina. Nina's eyes start to flutter and she yawns.

"What?" Nina got up from her bed.

"I think Paige's and Julia's moms are here." Natalie smiled, eagerly.

"Already." Nina groaned and checked her clock. She saw it was already 8:45.

"Hurry! Hurry! Paige and Julia are waiting." Natalie pulled Nina's shoulder.

Downstairs:

Natalie and Nina walk down the stairs. They see Peyton, Amy, and Joyce.(A/N: I just noticed that in the dutch/original version, Joy's character's name is Joyce! Big Hint)

"Hey Nina," Peyton waved, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has!" Nina said tired.

"Natalie." Peyton called. "Edwards looking for you in the living room." Natalie squeaked and dashed over to the living room.

"Hey Nina. Long time no see." Peyton greeted her.

"Yep. Been a while Peyton, Joyce!" they all smiled

"So how is your future self doing? I mean I know you can see your future self with your locket!" Joyce asked eagerly. Nina touched her locket and closed her eyes. She opened them about a minute later.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just thinking about Natalie's future of being the chosen one and also the big battle with-"

"MOMMY. YOU'RE HERE!" exclaimed Julia and ran over to her. Everyone heard this and went outside, well hid. Victor came down.

"What is all the ruckus? I am trying to do some paperwork." Victor complained and then he spotted Amy (again), Joyce, and Peyton. "You three, what are you doing here. I thought that the fight was over."

"No Victor. This is just the beginning of it!" Nina replied. Everyone excluding Eddie was confused but stayed

"Oh right! This isn't the "Evil Guy" phase, right?" Victor asked.

"Yes!" Joyce began. "We just came to stop that from happening. Even though it could our kids and futures. We have to take it. Or its going to be the future now, Future Fabian has already been kidnapped, Future Eddie is in a deep sleep, Future Alfie has leukemia, Future Jerome has a broken leg and arm, and Future Mick has lost his...memory." At the end; Nina, Peyton, Amy, and Joyce herself were in tears.

"I understand why you sent these kids here." Victor sincerely said. Amy, Peyton, and Joyce all nodded.

"We need to change this fate now or were gonna all die one by one. Or the guys!" Peyton explained. All of the present girls (Meaning from this time) except Patricia was crying a tiny bit. Present boys excluding Eddie were shocked and some of them fell out of their hiding spot.

"What are you doing spying on us?" Peyton asked mad.

"Who are you?" Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian asked.

"We will have to explain! Crap!" Peyton cursed. "Oh girls, I know you're hiding too." All the present them went out of their hiding spot. "Ok. Here's the beginning."

* * *

Cliffhanger as usual!

HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!

Make sure to review! Reviews are like candy to me so give me review!


End file.
